Pyrrole compounds useful as insecticides, acaricides and molluscicides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,098 and copending applications Ser. No. 430,601 filed on Nov. 6, 1989, Ser. No. 447,726 filed on Dec. 8, 1989, Ser. No. 522,299 filed on May 11, 1990, Ser. No. 600,054 filed on Oct. 18, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,332. However, none of these references disclose pyrrole compounds having a (substituted)thioalkyl moiety on the pyrrole ring nitrogen atom. Patent applications Ser. Nos. 803,289 and 803,294 filed concurrently herewith describe certain trifluoromethylsulfonylpyrroles useful as insecticidal and fungicidal agents, respectively. However, the pyrrole compounds of the present invention are not described therein. Copending patent application Ser. No. 803,295, filed concurrently herewith describes the fungicidal use of 1-(substituted)thioalkylpyrrole compounds.